worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Bagwell
Bagwells are dragon-like Monsters that the winner of the Elnea Tournament, during a White Night year, must fight. The Dragoon or current monarch can also fight them in Bagwell Forest at any time. They can be found at the end of the dungeon. However, that Dungeon may only be unlocked with Deluxe Services. If you manage to attain victory, you may earn a special L Class Skill, a piece of dragoon equipment, or other special items! You have a small chance of earning the AoE attacks 'Divine Bolt' or 'Bladestorm' when defeating one. Note that weapons and/or weapon skills you may obtain are in correspondence to the type of weapon you are equipped with. Gallery Bagwell FV.png|Bagwell L Light Pierce.png|L Light Pierce L Medium Pierce.png|L Medium Pierce L Heavy Pierce.png|L Heavy Pierce L Heavy Guard - Sword.png|L Heavy Guard L Bladestorm.png|L Bladestorm L Divine Bolt.png|L Divine Bolt SP Raid Order.png|L SP Raid Order L Scatter.png|L SP Scatter L Light Snipe.png|L Light Snipe L Medium Snipe.png|L Medium Snipe L Heavy Guard - Magun.png|L Heavy Guard L Inferno - Magun.png|L Inferno Add here Recommendation What is essential ;Base Stats Although not necessary and depending on what charms and weapon you use, know that it is still recommended to have a character with maximum base stats. That is: Speed – 255 Strength – 255 Spirit – 255 ;Weapons Recommended weapons are those that have 500+ attack. Must be enhanced completely for effective results. Following are examples of which weapon to use. Regular Weapons – Dragoon weapons Limited Event Weapons – Vorugo weapons Boost Weapons – Burning Winged weapons, Vorregdo weapons, Vordarg weapons, Demon(blight) weapons, Moon Mirror/Airsplitter/Worldquaker weapons Note: Dual-wield weapons are very weak against Bagwell, weapons like the Jade Dragon and Crimson Flame weapons. What to bring ;Charms 20%+ charms are recommended to help you achieve victory. They serve to boost the Attack Power, Defense and HP of your character. The higher the charm is, the more your chances are in defeating Bagwell. Following are charms which are currently available in the game. : Treasured Sword of Vesta (20%) - Can order from Caravan Co. for 2,500 bea. : Bear's Strength (30%) - Obtain from non-Deluxe Login Bonus or Muscle Hall Lottery. : Rose of Prayer (40%) Obtain from non-Deluxe Login Bonus or Muscle Hall Lottery. : Rose of Wishes (45%) - Can only be obtained from the Deluxe Login Bonus. : Soul Mate (50%) - Obtain by Muscle Hall Lottery or purchasing from the Paid Item Store. Note: Receiving Rose of Prayer and Rose of Wishes from Login Bonus are rare. ;Health Restoration : : This is needed because the monsters and traps you encounter as you journey through the forest have high damaging attack. You can use whichever one as long as you do not run out, for you will need to have full HP when going against Bagwell. Or you can choose to bring Trap Sensors and Battle Repellant that will enable you to not encounter any monsters or traps in the dungeon. ;SP Charges : Bringing this along will be useful when used prior to engaging Bagwell. However, make sure you do not use your SP on any other enemies but the dragon. What is optional ;Enchantments Enchantments aim to increase the strength of whatever attribute it specializes on. Should you have Adelia’s Ward (Defense boost) and Bahn’s Vigor (SP boost), it is recommended to apply it to your character. Only apply enchantments that are relevant to what your character uses as a weapon. For example, if you are using one-handed weapons, you will need to apply Roselle’s Valor. If using dual-weapons, you will need Kartoff’s Valor. Both of these enchantments will increase the attack power of the weapon. If you want to be the first to attack, apply all the Erek’s Breath that you have available until you are no longer able to stack the enchantment. ;Lv. Boosters This is good for players whose Erek's Breath are stacked low or those who don't have the enchantment. This will add levels to your base stats depending on which one you have. The effect of this item will increase the chance of you being the first to attack. It may also increase your attack power but how much of it is unknown. Skills Although R Skills are good enough to use, R+ Skills bought from the Skill Academy will be more of an advantage as they have higher Attack Power and less CP required for each skill compared to R Skills. This is especially useful when using only a Dragoon weapon and the Treasured Sword of Vesta charm. The table below are the skills that player Jenshayyle used when she obtained her first L Class Skill and a 5-star weapon, whereas the Axe and Gun skills displayed are the skills equivalent to the sword skills just with different names. ;Tips * The R+ Counter-attack skill while very effective during the Battle Arena event has little success when fighting Bagwell as he is stronger. * The R+ Drain Slash skill while best used in regular dungeons is also not successful in the fight if your enemy is more powerful than your character. R+ Drain Slash skill is only recommended when up against weaker enemies. It’s best to use a regular Guard or Parry skill for defense. ;FURTHER * If you’re using weapons that have low or no defense at all, you must equip R or R+ Parry Skill which has to be maxed completely. When used, the attacks of your opponent will often be a Miss. * For the best combination moves, it is recommended you equip skills that are within the capacity of the CP your character has. This is why a character with maxed base stats become valuable for they will have the advantage of having a complete CP amount that PC characters are permitted to, and you will be able to use your stronger skills more often. * When choosing which skills to use for your combo moves, make sure you apply the weakest skills before the strongest. This is because when combining combo moves, the high bonus percentages becomes more effective if applied with the strongest skills. Strategy Tips ;Prior to Fighting Bagwell - HP and SP gauge must be full before commencing the fight with Bagwell. Use it in the beginning as your first move so that your SP gauge will increase again during the fight, and you can use your SP Skill twice which will improve your chances of defeating him. If you are applying an Ability Lv. Booster, equip it on just before you fight Bagwell. For example, on Stage 3, you should heal your SP gauge and apply on the ability booster just before continuing the final stage where you encounter Bagwell. ;Bagwell's Behavior It is IMPORTANT to take note of the symbols above his head. Without this knowledge, it may be the reason why you are easily defeated. Knowing what they mean or how to counter the Bagwell’s move is imperative. Winning Percentage ♣ If Base Stats, Skills, or Weapons are not maxed ♦ If Base Stats, Skills, or Weapons are maxed. * Begola Silverflash Tube = INSTANT WIN * If you do not come out victorious, you can always use Hourglass of Remorse (if available) and keep using until you have won. Other Tips ;Events * The probability of earning L Class Skills and exclusive weapons you can only obtain through the Forest of Bagwell are doubled with these events. * It is recommended to save Begola Silverflash Tube and fight Bagwell only when these events are on. Hourglass of Remorse must also be saved, if possible. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Monsters